


Dramatic Theory

by Ravanne



Series: A New Direction (formerly Season Four Remix) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravanne/pseuds/Ravanne
Summary: As Kurt prepares to make his professional debut at the Garrison Shakespeare Festival, he finds that he has a lot more to learn than simple stagecraft.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing on stage with his fellow performers in the ensemble was a heady feeling as they bowed to the loud applause and cheers from the audience. Kurt couldn’t help from smiling broadly as he picked up on his father’s cheers over the clapping, which were particularly loud. Maybe a bit louder than absolutely necessary but he could be forgiven his excitement at seeing his son performing for the first time in something other than a school production.

Once the ensemble players had received their ovation, they stepped aside for the principle and lead actors. When Adam stepped onto the stage, he couldn’t help from adding his own applause to the loud ovation from the audience. And the entire cast was cheering when Lord and Lady Macbeth stepped onto the stage, accepting the regard from the audience.

The entire cast as a group bowed again and the curtain came down for the last time on this production of Macbeth.

Once they were shielded from the view of the audience, the cast collectively gave a long sigh of relief that it had gone so well. Kurt found himself in the midst of a group embrace as the actors gave one another supportive hugs and words of praise for such well done efforts. Adam managed to squirm his way through the crowd to Kurt and pulled him into his arms, grinning at Kurt’s effusive praise over his amazing performance.

“I’m so proud of you, love,” Adam said warmly, looking down on his younger lover. “You did so well.”

Kurt made a dismissive snort, shaking his head. “You were the amazing one,” he insisted, not outright rejecting Adam’s praise but keeping it in proportion to his actual accomplishment. “I still can’t believe what an incredible actor you are.”

Adam couldn’t help from blushing a bit at Kurt’s compliments. “Well, I can’t wait to see your performance this week. You are going to be fantastic.”

Kurt nodded, not brushing away Adam’s compliment. “I think I’m ready,” he stated with reasonable confidence. But when he considered the weeks of practice and the encouraging feedback he’d been receiving from Mr. Tillman, he amended, “I’m more than ready.”

Adam couldn’t help from smiling at Kurt’s confidence, which had blossomed as the festival season progressed. Kurt’s eagerness for his true debut was infectious and Adam couldn’t help from being excited for him.

The director, made a loud whistling noise to get the cast’s attention. Adam and Kurt looked over and once the din had quieted, he gave them all a broad smile.

“I know you all want to get things moving and clean up, so I just wanted to compliment everyone on a great job. This production was everything I could have hoped for. Everyone was fantastic and you all deserve a lot of credit for your hard work,” Me. Tillman praised.

“Now don’t forget that we have our final dress rehearsal for Much Ado tomorrow afternoon so don’t stay out drinking all night. I’m not going to take pity on anyone who shows up hung-over,” he warned playfully. “Everyone should be here by noon for our cast meeting before we do our final run through. But tonight go enjoy yourselves. You’ve all earned it.”

The actors applauded their director and then dispersed to get out of their costumes. The theater was too small for private dressing rooms for even the lead performers which helped foster a sense of unity with the cast. Kurt found his dressing table in the communal dressing room and began the process of transforming from a highland soldier back to a theater student/actor.

Their last performance of Macbeth had been, in Kurt’s humble opinion, their best yet. All of the leads were absolutely amazing and if he held any regrets, it was that he didn’t have the opportunity to see the production from the audience. Still, he had nothing to complain about since he found it absolutely thrilling to be in the thick of things.

Being in the ensemble had been a lot harder than he’d anticipated and while he might not have had any lines, he probably had more actual time on stage more than any characters other than Lord and Lady Macbeth. It had been a challenge to keep track of his marks and what he was expected to do in each scene without having any real cues to work from. He made a few mistakes during the first performances, though now he had everything firmly committed to memory and could perform as a seamless member of the cast.

It had been exhilarating to take the stage with such a talented group even if he wasn’t the person that the audience was coming to see. Unlike his experiences in high school, where the supporting players existed only to showcase the leads, the entire cast worked together as a team. He never felt that his contributions were not needed or appreciated and found himself supported and nurtured as he fulfilled his first role and prepared for his next.

In hindsight, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that Mr. Tillman had been very wise not to cast him in two speaking roles right off the bat. It had become clear to Kurt early on that he had a steep learning curve, and it became even more challenging when they began dress rehearsals for Much Ado during the day while performing Macbeth in the evenings. But he found himself capable of a lot more than he would have thought possible.

He easily recognized that having Macbeth as the first play staged for the festival worked very much to his advantage. While Kurt was extremely eager to have his moment in the spotlight, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that having his spending his first few weeks in a supportive role gave him the chance to get the feel of really being on stage in a professional production without quite as much pressure as he’d face with a speaking part. During the first few shows, it was enough to just remember where his marks were and what he was expected to be doing at a given moment.

Someone else in the cast didn’t have that advantage. Craig, one of the other new young actors in the company, had been cast as Fleance and while it wasn’t the biggest part in the show, he didn’t have the luxury of being able to learn in the background. The other young man had felt tremendous pressure in measuring up to the more seasoned cast.

Kurt hurried over to his friend and gave him a warm hug. “You did it!” he praised, patting Craig on the shoulder. “How does it feel to be a big star?”

Craig exhaled loudly, giving a shuddering sigh of relief. “I can’t believe it’s over,” he chuckled a bit breathlessly. “Whoo…Talk about being thrown into the deep end.”

“Well, you not only survived your first role, but you were incredible,” Kurt complimented sincerely. “They knew what they were doing casting you in that part.”

Craig gave him a thankful look. “I’m exhausted. And I’m not going to lie... being in the ensemble the next time around is going to be a piece of cake after this.”

“Oh, you think it’s so easy?” Kurt teased. “We’ll see how you like it next week when you’re totally lost because you forgot where you need to be standing in Act Two and people are tripping over you.”

“Boys, do I have to separate you?” Tracy teased, looking absolutely adorable in her serving wench costume. “I thought we newbies were going to stick together?”

Craig had the good manners to blush at her playful admonishment. Especially wise since the two of them had been dating since rehearsals began. Kurt couldn't help from chuckling, shaking his head in bemusement at the antics that he’d become quitefamiliar with as he’d had a front row seat to the entertainment that was their blooming relationship.

“On that note, I’m going to change before my family thinks that I got kidnapped,” he proclaimed. “This kilt is making a bit of a draft.”

“Oh my God, you are wearing it properly, aren’t you?” Tracy teased.

“I’m sleeping with an Englishman. What do you expect?” Kurt answered primly, raising his chin proudly and walking away from their chuckles with a dramatic huff. Kurt gave his kilt a bit of a flutter so that they could see the flash of a bare buttock, his only concession to stage modesty being his thong.

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he stripped off his Scottish costume for the final time. He carefully unwrapped the plaid kilt from around himself and laid it neatly on its hanger, his hand running over the soft woolen fabric a last time. His wig was placed carefully on its stand and he all but ripped the wig cap off his head to free his hair, scratching vigorously at his scalp. Zipping up the costume in its garment bag felt like he was closing the door on something really significant in his life.

Sitting down at his chair, Kurt pulled out some wipes to get the stage makeup off before his pores could clog and smiled in amusement at the commotion going on about him. Other actors were busy getting out of costume and chattering excitedly about the show. The cast as a whole was buzzing with happiness about how well things had gone and looking forward to the next production.

The joyous excitement was infectious and Kurt felt himself grinning widely as he bid farewell to his first role and looked forward with anticipation for his next.

He would be forever grateful that his first experience in a professional production was with Matthew Tillman directing. Not only was he a very fine stage director, but he was more than willing to be a teacher to the less experienced performers in the cast. He never failed to answer questions and had shown Kurt a great deal of patience and support as he found his way.

He demanded a great deal from his cast and Kurt found himself rising to meet those expectations. Mistakes were firmly corrected, and Mr. Tillman could be sharp when things didn’t go right or he felt that he wasn’t getting their best effort. But good work was likewise praised. After years of having his supporting work with New Directions taken very much for granted, it was a novel and refreshing change.

While being in the ensemble ended up being a great test in its own right, in just a few days Kurt would have an even bigger challenge to face. Then the spotlight would be on him and he would be shouldering an even greater responsibility. It was a heady feeling and one that he now felt much more confident about being able to accomplish. The weeks of rehearsals and hours on this very stage had prepared him well. He was ready for this.

Gen arrived to pick up his costume and props and gave him a warm smile. “So you survived,” she chuckled as she took his garment bag.

Kurt nodded and sighed happily. “Seem to have,” he answered agreeably, pulling his shirt over his head. “No one threw rotten fruit so that’s a good sign.”

The costumer laughed brightly. “Well, I was watching from the back of the house and you looked right at home up there. Like you’ve been doing this forever.”

“If I didn’t stand out in any way negatively, then I accomplished what I wanted to,” Kurt said confidently.

“And you did seem to have your own cheering section,” she teased playfully. “They were kind of hard to miss.”

Kurt smiled fondly, blushing a bit. “My family and friends… they wanted to see the show even if I was in the background,” he explained. “They’re going to be here for the opening night of the next show too.”

“Well, going by how rehearsals have been going, you’re going to totally blow them away,” Gen remarked as she slung his garment bag over her shoulder. “But can you do me a favor? Ease up on the workouts until after the festival closes. I’ve had to let your jacket out in the shoulders twice already!”

Kurt couldn’t help from laughing ruefully. His body was continuing to mature, with more defined muscle in his upper body. He was keeping up on his dance exercises so that he’d be in good shape when school started in the fall, and working in the theater provided plenty of physical activity to burn off what little fat he had left on him. The only problem was that it wasn’t kind to the wardrobe team that had to make constant adjustments to his costumes to accommodate his changing physique.

Gen just shook her head, giving him a mocking stare of disapproval. “Well, I suppose that’s what we get for designing costumes that are so form fitting, but you’re already sexy enough,” she insisted, wagging her finger playfully. “Well, I’ll let you finish cleaning up. I’m sure there are some people at the stage door waiting for you.”

Kurt pulled on his sneakers, hurrying to finish getting dressed. Ensemble performers generally weren’t sought for autographs, though he’d signed a few as he left the theater with Adam over the course of the season. And he surprised himself in finding that he wasn’t at all bothered by the lack of notice. He’d found the experience in this production such a valuable learning experience that he couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous of the featured performers. His time would be coming soon enough.

Adam was waiting for him, his skin rosy from washing off his stage makeup. “There you are,” he proclaimed, motioning for Kurt to hurry over. “I was wondering what was keeping you.”

“Just talking to Gen,” Kurt explained. “Getting a few words of encouragement. And complaints about the constant alterations.”

Adam’s eyes twinkled merrily at Kurt’s woes. “What a terrible thing… to need your costumes adjusted because you’re just getting so fit.” He gave his lover a mocking glare of rebuke. “You should stop that, before you drive all of us to distraction.”

“Well, I need to make sure that I stay fit if I’m going to look right on your arm. You give me a lot to live up to,” Kurt quipped. “But that doesn’t stop my costumer from getting irritated.”

Adam chuckled, slinging an arm about Kurt’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Well, let’s head out and meet everyone.”

Kurt nodded and fell into step alongside his boyfriend. Outside the stage door there was a sizable crowd, a bit bigger than the usual gathering of a few dozen festival attendees looking to have their programs signed. It might not be the kind of turn out one would see at a Broadway theater, but Kurt valued their enthusiasm. Live theater was something special and it was more than gratifying to see so many people with an appreciation for theater and who looked forward to attending.

While he greatly looked forward to appearing on Broadway someday, Kurt knew that he would never disregard the value of local productions like this. It had been hard work and the payoff had been the pleasure of his audience. The whole experience thus far had been a valuable lesson that he would definitely take to heart.

Adam cheerfully signed the Playbills shoved at him, thanking the fans for their regard. Kurt felt himself smiling as he hovered towards the back, not looking for attention from the fans and enjoying watching his boyfriend getting the attention that he deserved. Several other members of the cast were still there sighing autographs with cheerful, albeit, tired smiles before they departed for the motel to rest.

“Hey, Kurt!” Finn called out, waving at him from the back of the crowd.

Kurt looked up and was met by the loud cheers and whistles from his friends and family. Finn and Puck were carefully nudging their way to the front of the crowd, making way for everyone else. Tina was pushing Artie’s wheelchair and Kurt couldn’t help from blushing at the loud cheers coming from the group.

“So what did you think?” he asked, smiling brightly as he stepped over to his group. Puck reached out to grasp his arm and pull him in so that he could be passed about for hugs and congratulatory pats on the back.

“Well, you might have the wrong plumbing to appeal to me, but I have to say that you looked hot up there in that kilt,” Santana remarked. “I can see why Adam’s always so cheerful.”

Kurt chuckled at her comment, knowing very well that she’d been impressed. She just wasn’t the kind to give genuine compliments.

“You were great,” Rachel insisted, her dark eyes shining happily. “I wasn’t sure what to expect but it was such an amazing show. Everyone was wonderful.”

“So how did it feel, sport?” Burt asked, his pride evident on his face. “Your first professional show?”

“It was incredible,” Kurt insisted. “I don’t think I ever worked harder in my life, but it was such an amazing experience. Everyone here is so talented and worked really hard.”

Carol shoved her Playbill towards him with a pen. “Well, you have to sign this,” she claimed. “This is something that we’ll need for the scrapbook.”

Kurt smiled and signed his name to the cover, feeling a real sense of pride at what he’s accomplished.

Puck was next, pressing his program into Kurt’s hand. “Mine too,” he insisted. “This shit’s going to be worth money someday when you’re a big star.”

Kurt felt his cheeks color at the other boy’s pronouncement. He quickly found everyone in the group demanding his autograph, wanting to make sure that they had the Playbill for his first performance.

An older woman standing nearby pressed her own Playbill in Kurt’s direction. “Excuse me, but would you mind signing my niece’s?” she requested politely.

“Of course,” Kurt said agreeably, accepting the program. He smiled at the girl standing by her aunt’s side.

“She saw your picture in the program and thought you were very cute but is too shy to ask,” the woman confided, earning an outraged squeal from her niece.

“Aunt Lynn!” the pre-teen girl whined in protest. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment as her crush was proclaimed to the entire world.

Kurt just smiled and opened the program to the cast listing. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked kindly, knowing how easily embarrassed kids her age were. The poor girl looked like she wanted to sink right into the ground.

“Kelly,” she answered, her cheeks flushing even darker at being addressed directly by the man she was crushing on.

Kurt wrote a quick personal note to her, thanking her for attending his professional debut. “Here you go,” he said gently, handing her the program. “I hope that you’ll come see the next production. I’ll be in it too.”

“Thank you. We already have our tickets,” she all but whispered, clutching the Playbill to her chest like it was something precious. Kurt watched her retreat with a smile, amused at how she was berating her aunt for embarrassing her.

Burt chuckled at the display. “Your first fan,” he noted proudly. “You handled that really well, sport.”

Adam’s hand reached over to grasp Kurt’s hand and pull him close. “He’s gathered a few of them already,” he informed Kurt’s father playfully. “Strangely, many of them are young girls or older ladies.”

Puck burst out laughing at Adam’s pronouncement. “Shit, that’s all wasted on Hummel here.”

Burt shook his head in bemusement, laughing at the antics of the younger men. He looked up to give Adam a fond smile. “You were pretty amazing,” he complimented. “I can see why they ask you back every season.”

“Thank you so much,” Adam said sincerely, keeping his arm about Kurt.

“Well, I’m sure the two of you are exhausted and starving,” Carole surmised. “There’s a place that we spotted that looks perfect for a post-theater snack.”

Kurt felt his stomach grumble a bit, the light dinner that he’d eaten before the show a distant memory. “That sounds great. I’ve got so much to tell you…”

Finn reached over to pull Kurt away from his boyfriend and gave him a hug. “I’m so proud of you,” he praised sincerely. “You really are doing what you dreamed of. Last summer you were in Lima and look at you now.”

Kurt felt himself blinking back tears at his stepbrother’s regard. Just a year ago he was serving lattes and fearing for his future. Now he was starting to see his aspirations realized. He was on stage and gaining experience and respect in his profession. He couldn’t be happier.

“Well, let’s get moving,” Burt urged, offering his wife his arm. “There’s a piece of pie with my name on it. Come on kids… my treat.”

The group cheered, not going to turn down the chance for food. Adam regained possession of his boyfriend and fell into step with the others, chatting happily with Kurt’s friends and family as if he’d known them all his life.

Kurt felt himself grinning, allowed himself to be pulled along to celebrate the first phase of his summer performances and looking forward to the next.

* * *

“It’s really great of you to put us up here,” Finn remarked as he helped lay out the bedding on the couch. “I mean… you didn’t have to.”

Rachel just gave a soft smile, cocking her head. “It’s not a big deal. With everyone here, it’s like a New Directions slumber party.”

The loft was going to be very crowded for the next few days with so many people staying there. Kurt gave Artie and Tina permission to use his bed during their visit since he wasn’t around, which left the living room for Puck and Finn. Fortunately it would only be for a few days and it would be nice to have a chance to reconnect with everyone while they celebrated Kurt’s debut.

Santana had decided after they got home that even though it was nearly midnight they needed more snacks. She dragged Artie and Tina along to show them where in the neighborhood they could score some late night food. Puck decided to tag along, leaving Finn and Rachel alone together for the first time in months.

“Still, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Finn insisted. “Mom and Burt would have gotten us a hotel room if it was a problem.”

“It’s fine,” she assured him with a confidence that surprised her. “I’ve got dance class tomorrow most of the day and I’m singing at the piano bar in the afternoon so you probably won’t see much of me until dinner.”

Finn offered her a thankful smile. “Well, I thought that Puck and I would do a little sightseeing. Kurt said we should check out the Highline.”

Rachel nodded. “You’ll enjoy that. There are a lot of interesting places over there.”

“It’ll be nice. I didn’t have time to do any real sightseeing the couple of times I was here.” Finn said agreeably. “It’s a shame that Kurt won’t be around, but I know he’s going to be busy tomorrow.”

“He and Adam will be staying in Garrison until the festival ends,” Rachel explained. “I haven’t seen him very much since they started rehearsals. But it’s so wonderful to see him performing like that. He’s so happy.”

Finn nodded agreeably. “We’re really proud of him. He knows what he wants and he’s been working hard for a long time. It’s nice to see him getting what he deserves.”

At one point, Finn would have expected Rachel’s expression to darken at his comment. That she wasn’t getting the acknowledgement and credit being given to another. Instead, to his surprise, she just smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I know,” she answered with a lot more conviction that he would have given her credit for. “I can’t wait to see him in the next show.”

Her smiled brightened at the prospect and Finn could see just how much she had changed since he last saw her. His gaze softened at the memories of what might have been.

“How have you been, Rachel?” he asked, sitting down on his makeshift bed. “Kurt told me about what happened with Funny Girl. I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you. I know that you’re disappointed.”

She sighed, still bitterly disappointed, but enough time had passed that mention of the show no longer felt like a knife in her gut. “I am, but it’s for the best,” she said with quite assurance.

“I… I just wasn’t ready,” she admitted. “And I probably would have just screwed it up if by some chance I got the role. I needed that reality check.” She allowed herself to smile ruefully. “Sometimes getting knocked down makes you even more determined. And not as likely to take things for granted.”

Finn smiled softly, happy to see the change in his ex. Rachel’s drive was one of the things that he had most admired about her, but he knew better than most how it could blind her. To see her accepting a failure to get something that she had desperately wanted and an understanding that she was rushing into something that she wasn’t prepared to handle was a change that he was pleased to see. Seeing that she had learned to control her drive enough to keep from harming herself and others was gratifying and made him hopeful for her future.

“I’m glad that you can see it that way,” he consoled sincerely. “It’s not easy, but sometimes you’re better off taking that step back so you can regroup and be in a better position the next time.”

Rachel nodded in agreement. “I spent so much time building up playing that one part in my mind that I kind of lost sight of the fact that I’m looking to build a career. I can’t let one set back stop me this early on.”

Finn smiled proudly, pleased to see how far she’d come since he last saw her.

“But what about you?” Rachel asked. “How are you and Puck enjoying New Orleans?”

“It’s been great,” he said agreeably. “We’re doing a lot of good down there and it feels good to be helping people. So we’ve got a few more weeks there before we have to decide what to do next.”

“Any ideas?”

Finn nodded, his fingers picking at the bedding . “Maybe. The guy who’s managing the rebuilding project owns a company in Austin. He liked how we’ve picked up on things even though neither of us had any real experience and he’s offering us a chance to apprentice at his carpenter shop. We already wanted to check out Austin, so this might be a good reason for us to head down there.”

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds like a great idea,” she agreed. “You’ve always liked working with your hands.”

Her encouragement seemed to lighten something in Finn’s eyes. “It wasn’t what I planned to do, but I think it’s worth checking out,” he granted. “I’m not going to lie… the past few months have been really hard. Not knowing what to do with my life, I mean. Especially when I look at you and Kurt. You both knew what you wanted and I felt really stupid in comparison.”

“Finn…”

He looked up at her, offering a reassuring smile. She had always tried to encourage him, even if her advice wasn’t particularly helpful.

“No, it’s okay,” he insisted. “It’s great that you know so clearly what you want to do with your life. But it took me a little while to get it through my head that there’s no shame in not knowing what you want right out of high school. It’s more than okay to take some time to figure yourself out.”

Rachel offered him a knowing smile. “Is that something you learned on your travels?” she asked playfully.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. “No. I was talking to Adam when he was in town for the wedding and he gave me some good advice. I’m just glad that I followed it. Otherwise I’d probably still be stuck in Lima.”

He looked over to her, smiling warmly. “I feel like maybe I’m starting to find myself a little bit. A place for myself that doesn’t hinge on being what someone else needs me to be for them.”

Rachel knew that Finn hadn’t meant his words as a slap against her, but she couldn’t help from feeling a trace of shame over how she’d treated him. Her own ambitions had been paramount and she hadn’t realized at the time how much pressure she had placed on Finn to live up to her needs. She hadn’t considered the harm she’d done to him until she lost him.

She sat down on the couch next to him, wishing that she could take the comfort from his presence that he’d always readily offered. But she didn’t have that right any longer. Especially not since she all but threw her relationship with Brody in his face.

As if he sensed her uncertainty, Finn reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, it’s okay,” he promised, trying to ease her worries. “I don’t blame you for me not having my act together. Don’t feel bad because you’ve know what you wanted to be and I didn’t.”

She fell silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts about how their lives had pulled them apart.

“You look like you’re thinking awfully hard,” Finn teased, giving her the smile that always made her insides quiver.

She brushed her hair back, not sure if she should be asking the question that was churning in her mind. “Do you think..?” She paused, trying to get the right words out.

Finn didn’t say anything, waiting patiently for her to get her thoughts in order.

Rachel sighed and decided to just rip off the bandage. “Do you blame me for what happened? That maybe if I wasn’t so focused on myself that we’d still be together?”

Finn’s eyes softened at the wounded tone in her voice. “Rach… I don’t know,” he admitted with a trace of genuine regret. “But I do know that even back in our senior year that we were drifting apart in a lot of ways. Even if everything had worked out the way I planned and I got into Ohio State, we would have been apart. What we both wanted just wasn’t connecting anymore.”

He reached up to gently smooth back her hair. “I don’t blame you for your dreams. Maybe if you did bend a little we would have held out a bit longer, but to be honest I just don’t see how we could have stayed together over the long run. Not without one of us really making the kind of sacrifice that neither of us was able to.”

The young man offered her a comforting smile. “I think that somewhere along the time, we loved the idea of being together more than we actually loved being together. So letting you got to New York was the right thing for both of us, not just you.”

Rachel could fear the tears well in her eyes and blinked them away. She knew that he was right, but it still hurt to put what they’d shared together firmly and finally in the past. “But we can still be friends, can’t we?” she asked. “I don’t think I could stand it if you hated me.”

Finn’s eyes softened at the plaintive tone in her voice. “I don’t hate you, Rachel,” he insisted, reaching out to pull her close. “You might have hurt me, but I could never hate you. I want us to be friends so I can come here to support Kurt. And you. I want to see you achieve everything you ever dreamed of and to be happy. And I’ll find my own dreams and be happy.”

Rachel nodded, her smile teary as she mentally bid farewell to the romantic phase of their relationship. “I’d like that,” she agreed, sniffling. “After Kurt, you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re one of mine. After Kurt,” he chuckled.

Rachel sniffled again, getting her emotions under control and giving her ex a smile. “I’m glad that you’re here,” she insisted, for the first time not feeling real pain at the thought of what they’d shared. “And I know that it means a lot to Kurt. I’m glad you won’t be staying away because of me.”

“Nah… I can handle you,” he swore, his smile teasing and playful. “After all, I managed not to completely lose it during Election Gate.”

“Oh God, I was such a monster then,” she admitted ruefully. “I don’t know how you and Kurt didn’t kill me.”

Finn was saved from having to answer when the loft door slid open and the others poured in, Artie balancing a bulky paper bag on his lap and Puck carrying a pair of six packs. Santana took in the cozy scene and snarked, “Well, isn’t this sweet? I’m so glad that we’re not going to have a murder/suicide to clean up. Hummel would not be pleased.”

Rachel couldn’t help from laughing at Santana’s joke, containing just enough of her typical venom to bite but not sharp enough to draw blood. “No, we’re okay,” she assured the group. “But it was nice to talk.”

“Well, we’ve got plenty of munchies,” Puck promised, stashing the beer in the fridge. “Finn, you mind of Gothica and A-Rex join us tomorrow? I figure they need to see more of the city before they move here.”

“Sure,” Finn answered agreeably. “The more the merrier.”

“Great… the four of you partying it up while Berry and I work,” Santana groused.

Rachel nudged her playfully. “It’s not like we don’t have the city to ourselves all the time,” she admonished.

“We’d love to tag along, Finn. Thanks for inviting us,” Tina said, relieving Artie of his shopping bag and placing containers of ice cream into the freezer. “But seriously… we need to do something with Kurt after his show. Is there any place in Garrison we can go?”

“Kurt mentioned something about an Italian place they go to a lot,” Rachel informed them.

Finn nodded. “That sounds good. I’ll have Mom and Burt check it out to make sure it’ll be open late.”

Artie grinned widely, tearing open a bag of cookies. He took one for himself and then passed the bag around. “This is kind of exciting. The first of us in a professional production.”

“It’s a shame that Mercedes can’t be here” Puck mused, sitting down next to Finn. “She’s always been Kurt’s biggest fan.”

“The festival website will post a few scenes, but I’m going to sneak my phone in,” Rachel said, swallowing a bite of chocolate chip cookie. “I’m small so I can sneak a few shots.”

“Then it looks like we’re set,” Tina said happily.

Rachel nodded, feeling a sense of pleasure that she wouldn’t have expected for anything other than her own opening night. She knew that she had promised to support Kurt, and too often it had been an oath that she hadn’t lived up to. But now all she wanted was to see her best friend standing in the spotlight where he belonged.

Both of them were on the path together, and the only thing that made it better was to have their closest friends at their sides. She looked to Finn, grateful that they were able to move past the hard feelings and would still be there for one another.

Life may not have gone the way she expected, but it was still pretty darned wonderful.

* * *

Burt stood in front of the bathroom mirror, shaving his face while his wife brushed her teeth. They had been married long enough to share space during these normally private moments. While the hotel room was nice, space and time was limited.

“I spoke with the boys,” he informed her, wiping the traces of lather from his face. “We’ll pick them up in an hour and take them out for a good breakfast. I want to feed them up before they have to get to the theater.”

Carole nodded, rinsing her mouth and spitting neatly into the sink. “I’m surprised that you don’t want to sneak in to see the final dress rehearsal,” she teased.

He chuckled and shook his head. “I thought about it,” he admitted. “But I want to be surprised when I see Kurt in the show tomorrow night. And I want him to be able to get through his last rehearsal without him trying to impress me.”

“Then we’ll take them out for dinner afterwards,” Carole proposed. “Knowing Kurt, he won’t have much time to eat during the day.”

“You read my mind,” Burt complimented, giving his wife a quick kiss.

“Well, you get dressed while I put on some makeup. Don’t want to frighten the locals,” Carole teased.

Burt laughed and moved past her, giving her bottom a quick pat and headed into the sleeping area. He checked the clothes hanging neatly in the closet and decided to dress casually in his usual denim and a light cotton shirt. He rather liked that he didn’t look like a politician and could move about rather anonymously, unlike a number of the showboats that he worked with in Washington.

And definitely unlike his son, who had grown into a striking young man who drew attention no matter where he went. He’d stood out in Lima like some kind of exotic tropical flower in a field of daisies and was making his mark in New York just as radically.

He spotted the program from MacBeth that had been tucked into his sport jacket pocket from the night before. Taking it out and carefully smoothing it, he opened the program to the cast page and focused on the entry for his son.

Kurt had told him about his deliberations to pick just the right picture of himself. It needed to represent everything he’d accomplished thus far in his brief career and everything he hoped to. The black and white headshot had been taken by one of his photographer friends at Vogue and he looked both youthful and sophisticated, a juxtaposition that drew attention. It was hard to grasp that this handsome, talented adult was his son. This was his little boy who loved to play dress up and who covered everything he could get his hands on with sparkles. Now he was a grown man at the start of his acting career.

The biography blurb was brief, but cemented just what an important event this show had been in Kurt’s life.

_Kurt Eli Hummel (Ensemble) is making his professional theater debut. Born in Ohio, he was a member of a nationally ranked show choir team in high school and moved to New York to attend the prestigious New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. He is grateful for his family and friends for their love and support in helping to start his stage career._

Burt felt his eyes start to water, because this was all now very real to him. He was getting to see his son taking his first professional steps and it was hard to put into words how much that meant to him. He always had the normal parental concerns for his son’s future, wanting him to be successful and happy. He had his concerns, with Kurt choosing such an unstable career. He wasn’t a naive man and while he thought the world about Kurt’s talents, he knew very well that talent might not be enough to give him success. He dreaded the prospect of having to watch his son’s dreams be broken.

He had seen his son disappointed before, when he came home dejected because he was rejected for a role or solo that he felt he’d deserved. Teaching Kurt perseverance and strength in the face of adversity was all well and good, but no parent wanted to see their child constantly have to shoulder the burden of rejection. There were too many times when he had to watch Kurt putting on a brave face, swallowing his disappointment and finding the strength to push on and try again.

He should have known better. He knew how determined his son was and it should not have come as a surprise that Kurt was finding a place in that uncertain world and acknowledgement of his abilities. Kurt’s talent, not to mention his determination, were formidable that after only a year out of high school he was making a name for himself.

He’d been so deep in thought that Carole’s hand on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up at her in surprise. She just noticed what he was holding and smiled at him.

“It’s really amazing, isn’t it?” she asked softly, her expression loving as she stared down at her husband. “We watch them slowly grow up, take their first steps… see them off to the first day of school and before you know it, they’re out in the world without you.”

Burt huffed, wiping at his eyes. “This is… this is everything I ever hoped for him,” he admitted. “Even when he was a little kid, I knew that he was something special but no one except his mother and I saw it. Now it seems like the world is finally catching on.”

Carole couldn’t help from laughing, running her hand through his short hair lovingly. “This is the fun part of being a parent,” she decided. “Our reward for seeing them through heartbreak and skinned knees. We console them when things don’t work out, but we also get to celebrate when something like this happens.”

She looked down at the program, tracing her finger over Kurt’s picture. “I know that I’m not his mother, but I’m as proud of him as I would be if I was. He’s grown into quite a remarkable young man.”

Burt felt his throat tighten and nodded, giving his wife a smile. “Thank you for being here. That means a lot to us.”

Carole made a shushing sound and kissed him. “Don’t be silly,” she admonished. “There was no way that I’d miss this. I love you and I love Kurt. We might not have started out as a family, but we are one now.”

Burt knew that Finn’s accomplishments might not end up being as flashy as Kurt’s, but he made a mental promise that he would be as attentive and effusive for his stepson as Carole was for Kurt. He would not allow Finn to feel like he was second-best just because he was still searching for his own future.

“Well, let’s get dressed and pick up the boys,” he suggested, giving his wife another kiss. It would be a few days of celebration and he was looking forward to getting started.

* * *

Curtain was scheduled to go up at three in the afternoon, with the theater filled with invited guests. Besides some local press and VIPs, there were children from a local summer arts camp, nursing home residents, student groups and a number of scout troops. Despite the performance technically being called a dress rehearsal, it was more of a preview performance; a full run through with no breaks or interruptions. They’d have to adjust on the fly for mistakes, just as they would in a proper performance. Their director would be watching from the audience, making his notes for corrections or adjustments that he wanted to see.

Kurt sat at his dressing table, giving his hair a very generous application of hairspray. He paused for a second, touching the hair at his temple to judge the effectiveness of the spray, and then gave it another generous spritz. His hair wouldn’t move at all for the duration of the show, styled into a high, proud crest.

He’d gotten quite good at putting on his stage makeup over the past weeks, the foundation smoothing out his complexion and a carefully application of contouring to make the most of his cheekbones and jaw line. A touch of eyeliner and lip color finished the look, giving him a slender, haughty appearance that suited the character well.

Once satisfied with his appearance, it was time to put on his costume. The striking uniform hung on the rack behind his station, ready to transform him into a soldier from another era. He smiled, thinking back to his costuming class where he learned how much the costuming could play into how an actor approached a character, helping them to get into a certain mindset and influenced their portrayal. The black uniform with its crimson sash reminded Kurt of a black widow’s markings, or a coral snake’s coloration. Danger markings that warned of venom and should give a clear signal that he was a viper who would strike at any who might make the mistake of jabbing at him.

The colors marked Don John as a villain, someone who was set apart from the others. But Kurt had been delving deep into his character, finding complexities that might not be readily apparent in the dialogue. Don John certainly did a lot of despicable acts during the course of the show, but he had gotten into his character’s head and found the motivations behind this behaviors. His goal was to translate the vulnerabilities and hurts to the audience that might only be inclined to see the bastard who was jealous of his betters.

He glanced out the corner of his eye and saw Adam with the actors playing the prince and Claudio, looking bright and cheerful in their red jackets. There was nothing to stop him from going to them and being part of the group, but he wanted to keep in John’s headspace. He was the outcast, permanently set apart from the others through nothing more than an accident of birth.

“Hey Kurt.”

He glanced up to see Tracy, looking lovely in a butter yellow gown with an Empire waist that flattered her slender figure. Her auburn hair was piled on her head in neat ringlets and bound with ivory ribbons. He gave her a warm smile. “You look gorgeous,” he complimented sincerely.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” she asked, her brown eyes narrowing in concern. “Are you okay?”

Kurt nodded. “I was just thinking… getting into character a little.”

She nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I did a bit of meditating earlier. Wanted to make sure that I was in the right headspace.”

“I’m just thinking about my approach here,” he explained. “I want to make sure that I’m not reading him wrong.”

“Are you kidding?” Tracy demanded, an amused smile on her face. “You’ve been fantastic this whole time. Now’s not the time to start second guessing yourself.”

“I’m not,” he insisted. “I just don’t want to perform in a way that’s stepping on anyone’s toes.”

Tracy gave him an admonishing stare. “If you were, they would have said something. Kurt, you told me that you had this vision of Don John from the moment you auditioned. Ben angled his whole performance to play off of you.”

That had taken him aback, finding out that such an experienced actor was using Kurt’s performance to give his own form. “You think so?” he couldn’t help from asking.

Tracy just grinned. “I know you really get into your own head when performing, but see if you can pay attention to how Ben is playing off you. It gives some nice nuance.”

“I’ll try to do that,” he said agreeably. He needed to pay more attention to the other players and not focus so completely on his own performance. He owed it to the other players to give them the consideration that he wanted for himself.

“Well, I’ll leave you to finish dressing,” Tracy proclaimed, giving him a warm smile. “I’ll go see if I can bother Craig a little bit.”

Kurt gave her hand a squeeze. “I’ll see you on stage,” he promised.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Once left to his own devices, Kurt shrugged off his robe and began to dress, putting on the layers and seeing Don John come to life with each garment that he wore. Once he buttoned up the jacket and tied the sash about his waist, he was ready to take the stage.

But first, he took a moment to join with Adam and the others, letting them pull him into their circle of easy camaraderie. He didn’t want to get a reputation for being standoffish because he was so focused on his work.

“Here he is,” Adam crowed, pulling Kurt into their group. “You look smashing.”

“Wow,” Ben complimented, taking in the full picture. “You are really going to be breaking hearts out there.”

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the heartbreaker here,” David, the actor playing Claudio complained playfully.

“Sorry, but I’m prettier,” Kurt responded lightheartedly. “And people love a bad boy with layers.”

“Well, let me get a picture of us,” Ben insisted, picking up his phone from his dressing table. “Because all this handsomeness needs to be immortalized.”

They quickly feel into position, Kurt at the center of things and giving big smiles. “I’ll want a copy of that,” Kurt insisted. “There’s nothing like being surrounded by a bunch of handsome men in uniform.”

They all laughed heartily, and Adam kept his arm casually around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Ready, love?” he asked, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

Kurt nodded. “Can’t wait.”

“Well, I just wanted you to know that I’m really happy to be doing this with you,” Adam insisted gently. “This may be a job, but having you here… it’s made this a real pleasure for me. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“You can kiss me, but don’t mess up my makeup,” Kurt quipped, leaning close.

Adam smiled and kissed him gently. “We’d better get going,” he urged, holding Kurt in his arms. “The curtain will be going up soon.”

Kurt nodded, letting Adam lead him to where the rest of the cast gathered backstage. They listened intently to his final instructions and words of encouragement. Then it was time for the cast to find their marks and wait for the show to begin.

“Break a leg everyone,” Ben said encouragingly, his bright smile betraying his excitement.

Kurt couldn’t help from grinning happily, but quickly got his game face on. He fell into place behind Adam and the others, his face settling into quiet petulance as he let himself slip into character. When the stage lights came on and the curtain rose, he was ready.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adam couldn’t help from gasping when he felt Kurt’s teeth grazing the pulse point at his throat, not quite hard enough to bruise because his considerate lover would not mar his skin with hickeys to cover up, but just enough to burn tantalizingly. He was nearly overcome with sensation, his broad hands squeezing Kurt’s ass so firmly that a determined law enforcement official could probably lift fingerprints. He bore down onto Kurt, pressing against his young lover as their morning erections ground together and they came to a more than satisfying mutual climax.

Kurt sighed happily, enjoying the feel of Adam’s weight pressing him down into their bed with a muscular thigh pressed between his own. “I’m getting spoiled,” he proclaimed. “Getting you all to myself like this.”

Adam grinned, keeping his strong arms wrapped about the younger man, enjoying the closeness. “I think we’ve found our opening night tradition. A few good orgasms for good luck.”

“I hope that you’re not planning to save them for special occasions like this,” Kurt said archly. “I’m not moving in with you if you’re planning on saving the good sex for special occasions.”

The Englishman laughed brightly, rubbing his jaw alongside Kurt’s as if scenting him like a cat. “Not at all,” he insisted. “Any excuse works in my book. I find myself hard pressed to keep my hands to myself most of the time.”

Kurt snuggled against him, wanting to enjoy the quiet before the insanity of their day was to begin. They’d had a chance to sleep in a bit since they didn’t need to be at the theater until later in the afternoon. Their final run through had gone well and had plans to meet a few others in the cast for lunch before heading to the theater. Having a chance to rest before tonight’s performance and having a little bit of time to themselves was very much appreciated.

Kurt was admittedly a bit nervous now that rehearsals were finally finished with, but he’d had a chance to show that he could handle the task at hand. He’d worked hard and showed his capabilities at every turn. Now he just had to keep out of his own way because he knew that he would do this.

“I can’t wait until tonight,” he admitted. He turned his head enough that he could look up at Adam.

Adam chuckled, his cheeks flushing a bit at Kurt’s praise. “You’d think that after all the times I’ve done this that I wouldn’t be nervous,” he admitted. “I always get a few jitters before opening night.”

“You’re going to be so amazing,” Kurt insisted. He knew full well that for all Adam’s experience, taking on a leading role was still an enormous responsibility and Adam was as anxious about their first proper performance as Kurt was. The older man had put in a tremendous amount of work to make the brash Benedick as interesting as Kurt was trying to make Don John.

“It’s going to be a wonderful show, Adam agreed. He released Kurt and gave a long stretch, groaning a bit at the pull of slightly sore muscles. “Hmm… what time are we supposed to meet everyone?”

“Ben said that they’d be heading over to the diner at around one, so we’ve got plenty of time to shower,” Kurt surmised.

“That’s if the hot water holds up,” Adam mused, making a small face. Both of them had found the water pressure at the motel less than adequate during their stay.

Kurt made a slight grumble, but forced himself to climb from the bed. If he didn’t get moving, he’d be tempted to lie there all day. “Mind if I go first? I’ll be quick,” he promised.

The older man waved away his concerns. “Take your time,” he urged, not inclined to start moving just yet. “The tepid water isn’t going anywhere.”

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend deeply before padding into the adjoining bathroom. Adam sighed happily and nestled down in their bed, slipping into a light doze while Kurt washed away the evidence of their morning activities from his body. He brushed his teeth and shaved carefully, making sure to avoid any nicks or scrapes that might be irritated by the heavy stage makeup.

After finishing his morning toilette, Kurt felt prepared to face the challenges of the day. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped about his waist and found Adam still curled in the bedding and showing no evidence that he planned to move anytime soon. The idea of shrugging off the towel and rejoining him was tempting, but they had friends to meet.

“Adam, come on,” he urged, sitting down next to his lazy lump of a boyfriend. “There’s a pot of coffee downstairs with your name on it.”

“Don’t wanna,” Adam whined plaintively. He opened one eye and turned it to Kurt playfully. “You could always lose the towel and join me.” He reached out an arm to try to grab at Kurt.

“Oh no… we’re not doing that,” Kurt proclaimed, swatting away Adam’s hand and giving him a firm nudge. “I’m starving and I am not going to pass out from hunger on the stage tonight.”

The older man couldn’t help from smiling, his eyes twinkling with mischief at Kurt’s reprimand. His young lover had been decidedly composed these past weeks, showing himself to be a true professional. If he wanted to exert what little control he really had over the hours leading up to his debut, it would be childish of Adam to keep teasing him.

“You’re right, love. I’ll go shower so we can get moving,” he acquiesced.

Kurt watched in amusement as his boyfriend climbed from the bed with an overly dramatic groan and gave a stretch that put his long, naked body on display. “Hurry up,” he ordered, fighting back a giggle at the sight of Adam’s pale ass giving an impertinent wiggle before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

They arrived at the diner just as the rest of the group was being seated. Ben was sitting next to Sarah, the lovely young actress playing Beatrice in the show. Alongside them sat Craig, Tracy and David. Kurt was pleased that they had invited Dominic along. The older actor was playing Leonato in the show and Kurt had grown quite fond of the man. Even though he was more than twice the age of most in the cast, he’d been acting since he was a teenager and had a lot of great stories to tell. There was a lot to learn from him and Kurt was intent on picking up as many tips as he could manage.

They managed to squeeze in a few extra chairs around a single table, making things a bit crowded but they had gotten quite close over the past season so no one was complaining about the tight quarters. They enjoyed their chance for a long, leisurely lunch, fueling up for what was promising to be a long and challenging day.

As he ate his lunch, Kurt felt strangely gratified at being included in such a talented group. He loved his friends in New Directions, and knew that they respected his talent. It just… it wasn’t like this. Kurt knew full well that with Rachel, she had no trouble accepting his talent except when he proved better at something than her. And despite how close he was with his high school friends, most in the group never got past seeing him as the “gay kid”.

But with his cast mates, they saw him as a talented actor first and their friendships stemmed from that point of respect. It didn’t mean that he didn’t love all his old friends, but he could see the difference. It was easy to let himself slip into the easy familiarity that came out of weeks of hard work and practically living in one another’s back pockets.

When they arrived at the theater, Kurt couldn’t resist from pausing outside, looking up at the marque and letting a small smile to touch his features. It was still a thrill to consider that this was his show. He felt his heart start to swell a bit with the realization that his big moment was only hours away.

“Hey, they’ve got the poster up,” Sarah exclaimed, motioning everyone over. They crowded around her to get a look and even though they’d all seen the mock ups, seeing the official poster at the box office for the first time was always thrilling.

At the center of the image were Adam and Sarah, posed as if caught in the midst of an argument. Next to them stood Tracy and David, holding one another and looking blissfully in love. On the other side of the bickering pair was Ben, looking every inch a prince and Kurt, his back turned to the others, but glancing sullenly over his shoulder at the rest of the group.

Kurt felt a lump beginning to form in his throat, the realization of what was happening hitting him particularly hard. He felt rather than saw Adam coming up behind him, a warm reassuring presence that gave him the grounding that he very much needed, otherwise he might fly apart from nerves. The older man placed his arms about Kurt and pulled him close, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder.

“How does it feel, love?” he asked softly.

Kurt turned his head to give Adam a loving smile. “It feels perfect.”

“Hey guys, we’d better get moving,” Patrick urged, checking his watch. “Mr. Tillman should be starting in a few minutes.”

Kurt nodded and tore himself away from the poster, shifting his attention to the business at hand. They trooped down into the theater where the rest of the cast had gathered in the orchestra section, alongside the stage, lighting and costuming crews. The curtain was raised, revealing the dressed stage where the set for Act One was already in being put in place. Kurt couldn’t help from making some mental notes about how things would look from the audience and was pleased that his entrance would be suitably dramatic. He took his seat and let Adam hold his hand while they waited for Mr. Tillman to begin.

The meeting was fairly straightforward, with Mr. Tillman issuing a few reminders and instructions to the cast and crew. He tried to keep the mood light in order to avoid making everyone overly anxious by throwing too many critiques at them, but made a few points about some things he noted in their dress rehearsals that he wanted them to keep in mind.

“Yesterday’s final dress was pretty much everything I wanted to see from you all,” he finally complimented. “If you manage to do exactly what you did yesterday tonight, I’ll have absolutely nothing to complain about. Keep in mind that we’ve got a large cast and watch your timing so that everyone can be on their marks.

“So everyone go get ready and I’ll speak with you again before curtain.”

Kurt smiled happily, feeling surprisingly at ease given that the biggest performance of his life was just hours away. Having Adam and his friends at his side alleviated the worst of his nervousness and he knew that he would be able to focus on giving the best performance he could. He’d worked hard these past weeks and knew that nothing was being demanded of him that wasn’t well within his ability to accomplish. Performing in Macbeth gave him a taste of what being in this production would mean. Now he would really get to show what he had in him.

Knowing that his friends and family would be there to cheer him on… that was just the icing on his cake.

“Well, we’d better start dressing,” Adam pronounced, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll see you in a little bit. Go make yourself pretty for everyone.”

It was hard not to drag the Englishman back for a sound kiss, but Kurt knew that it would not be appropriate. It wasn’t as if everyone didn’t already know that he and Adam were a couple. Everyone knew who was involved with who in the cast, but it was unprofessional to have public displays in their workplace. Kurt had worked too hard to damage his professional reputation right at the start of his career.

Finding his dressing table in the large communal dressing room in the backstage area, he at first wondered if someone had accidently taken his spot. But the black uniform hanging on the rack behind his chair and the pictures of his loved ones taped to the mirror confirmed that he hadn’t been mistaken.

What had confused him was finding his table absolutely overflowing with flowers.

“What the…?” he murmured as he stepped up to his table, looking in befuddlement at what appeared to be a florist shop’s worth of blooms decorating his area. Several arrangements filled his table while a large vase of flowers was place beside his chair because there was no place to put them. From the chatter around him, it was clear that he wasn’t the only one being sent opening night gifts, but he probably had the largest display.

He checked the card on the first arrangement, a lovely selection of summer blooms and felt his eyes begin to water as he read the note.

_Kurt, we couldn’t be prouder of you. This is your special moment in time. Don’t forget to enjoy it. Dad and Carole. OXOXOX_

He bit his lip, trying to fight back tears as he checked the second arrangement, a large wicker basket filled with brightly colored carnations, mums and asters. His hand was nearly shaking when he found the card.

_Today is the day you’ve been waiting for and we are so happy for you. Break a leg! R, S, F, P, T, A._

Kurt couldn’t hold back the short bark of laughter, amused at how his friends had managed to make sure that everyone got included on the card and that Rachel had even managed to squeeze in a gold star for him, a bright spot of glitter sticking up out of the flowers. Next to the flowers, he found flowers and a box of chocolates from Mercedes, Sam and Brittany. They apologized for not being able to be there but wished him luck for his big debut. Smiling, Kurt taped the card to his mirror alongside a photo of his friends, touched that they had made such an effort.

He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and mused about who would have sent the last arrangement. Honestly, he wasn’t sure who would be interested enough to send their regards. And so lavishly, he thought, judging by the elegant arrangement of lilies and roses. Finding the card amid the beautiful blooms, he nearly dropped it in surprise.

_Sorry that we can’t be there for your debut, but we’ll be there in spirit. We know that you’ll be amazing. Peter, Ellie and Melissa._

He stood there dumbly amid the riot of flowers, feeling a bit dumbfounded and trying to make sense of his universe when Gen came into the room, her arms laden with costumes that she was distributing.

“Wow, someone’s really popular,” she noted with amusement, having grown close enough that she could get away with teasing him. “Did someone mug a florist?”

Kurt nodded, placing the card from the Crawfords down on his table. “It’s a little overwhelming,” he admitted, smiling ruefully. He picked up the box of candy and held it out. “Want some? You must be running yourself ragged right now.”

“Can you feed me?” Gen asked, her dark eyes glinting with amusement. “My hands are kind of full.”

Kurt couldn’t help from grinning, selecting an appetizing truffle and popping it into her mouth. She chewed, making appreciate sounds. “Thanks,” she said appreciatively. “That hit the spot.”

“Well, feel free to help yourself,” he offered. “You and the rest of the crew work just as hard and don’t get the recognition you deserve.”

“That is so sweet of you… but don’t worry. We get our own rewards,” she assured him. “In the meantime, you’d better start getting ready. You don’t want to be late tonight.”

Gen trotted off to make sure that the costumes got to where they needed to be, leaving Kurt to stare at his table and try to figure out away to get his area into order. Where was he going to put all of them? How was he supposed to get ready with all this stuff?

Taking a cue from the other players who were rearranging their tables in order to deal with their own congratulatory gifts, the arrangements from his friends ended up temporarily on the floor next to the Crawford flowers. That would give him sufficient room to set out his makeup kit and hair products and let him keep the flowers from his parents close enough to enjoy was he was getting ready.

As he was setting out his makeup, he spotted another offering of flowers that had been hidden by the bigger displays. It was nothing but a paper coffee cup filled halfway with water, a few daisies that appeared to have been plucked from the beds outside the theater stuck in. There was no note, but Kurt knew of only one person who would want to give him flowers and wouldn’t have the opportunity to send something more formal.

Reaching out, his finger gently traced one of the soft petals, an amused smile on his face. Picking up the cup, he moved the bedraggled little collection of daisies to a spot where he could see them and he wouldn’t accidently knock them over while getting ready. He then pulled a clip out of his makeup kit to get his hair out of the way so he could focus on getting his face painted properly.

Once he touched his skin with the first streak of foundation, his mind shifted towards the task of becoming Don John.

* * *

The train ride to Garrison was a joyous one for the group as the celebration of their friend’s big night began early. Rachel had returned from her dance class with just enough time to shower and dress before they had to leave for Grand Central in order to catch the train. Santana had packed some snacks and drinks for the ride and they probably made a lot more noise on the train that was respectable, but they had a perfectly good reason so no one felt too guilty.

“Wow, what a crowd,” Artie noted in amusement as they tried to make their way to the theater. Finn was leading, clearly the path so that Puck could maneuver him through the throng of theater goers. “This is insane.”

“Adam was telling me that this is one of the biggest events around here,” Finn explained as he nimbly dodged a slow walking pair of elders heading for the box office. “It’s a really popular production.”

“Oh my God! Look at this!” Rachel exclaimed, pointing at the poster by the theater box office. “Look at Kurt!”

Finn hurried over to her and peered over her shoulder. “Wow… he looks great.”

“Let me see… Finn, move your butt,” Artie demanded, letting Puck push his chair forward. The younger man looked a bit in awe at seeing his old friend featured so prominently.

“He really did it,” Tina marveled, a soft smile on her face. “Our Kurt is a star.”

Puck nodded enthusiastically, not even attempting to hide how proud he was of his boy. “I knew that he would be. Even back in school, I knew that he had the spunk to really make it. He always stood up to everyone who ever pushed him around.”

“Hey kids.”

The group turned to see Burt and Carole walking towards them, Burt offering his wife his arm as they navigated through the large crowd. Finn moved forward to hug his mother, nearly lifting her off her feet.

“How was the ride up?” she asked, reaching up to smooth her son’s unruly hair.

“Pretty good. We started the celebration a little bit early,” he admitted. “It’s a good thing that the train wasn’t too crowded, or they might have thrown us off.”

Burt looked at the group fondly. Despite the differences and disputes that had popped up over the years between them, these kids had become Kurt’s second family in their own way. The fact that all of them were making such an effort to support their friend and celebrate his accomplishment gratified him to no end.

“I think that we’re going to be doing a lot of celebrating tonight,” he mused aloud. He paused to look at the theater poster, his expression softening at seeing his son featured there. His wife stepped over to look for herself, smiling widely at the image of Kurt in character.

“Well, look at that,” she said brightly. “We knew this was coming, but to see him like that… wow.”

Burt couldn’t find the words immediately, feeling his eyes water a little bit. This was what he’d always wanted for Kurt and to see him starting to achieve his dreams made his heart swell in all the right ways. He felt Carole’s hand in his, offering her love and support and if there was any blemish on that moment, it would be that Kurt’s mother hadn’t lived to see her son fulfilling his dreams. But he knew that she would be there in her own way, enjoying her son’s accomplishment.

He wiped at his eyes and turned to face the knowing smiles of Kurt’s friends, seeing that he wasn’t fooling anyone with his gruff façade. To salvage his dignity, since no adult appreciated being seen vulnerable by a bunch of smart ass kids, he checked his watch.

“Looks like they should be opening the doors any minute now,” he advised, hoping to shift their attention. “You all have your tickets?”

At their happy affirmations, he allowed himself to relax and let Carole lead him into the theater.

* * *

Rachel cast an admiring look about the theater as the usher checked her ticket and pointed her towards the front of the orchestra section to find her seat. Kurt had told her about the thrill he’d gotten when he saw the theater set up for their first live performances and she could very well understand that excitement. The theater might not have had the grandeur of some of the finer Broadway stages, but it had its own rough hewn charms.

It was much larger than she had expected when she saw it for the first time, with hundreds of seats and tonight it looked like a sold out show. Amber lights cast a cheery glow on the house, highlighting the almost rustic setting with a warm radiance. The stage was concealed behind a heavy burgundy curtain edged with gold.

An usher lead her and Finn to their seats and she was pleased that Kurt had managed to arrange the best seats in the house for his supporters. They were in the front of the orchestra section, with Artie on the aisle in a space for handicapped attendees. Tina made sure to sit next to him, the pair of them chattering excitedly in hushed tones as they perused the Playbill. Finn was talking to his parents and Santana was snarking with Puck, leaving her to her thoughts for the moment.

She loved to see live performances, and always felt a sense of anticipation as she waited for the show to begin. Once the curtain rose, she could find herself immersed in sights and sounds that never could be experienced watching a film or on television. It was an intimate connection between actors and audience that she always relished. The fact that someone that she loved would be standing on that stage just made the anticipation even more intense.

She looked down at the program in her hands and opened it to the cast listing. It was so thrilling to see her friend listed with the featured cast, and the bio for him might have been brief, but it clearly expressed all of his aspirations and dreams. She couldn’t help from smiling, her finger tracing the outline of Kurt’s face and feeling so happy for him.

There was a time when she admittedly would have been very put out over the idea of the group gathering for the first debut for one in their group and it not being for her. She had been so confident that she would have been the first to be gracing a professional stage. No, arrogant, she mentally corrected. The idea that anyone other than her would have been the first to find their way professionally had been too absurd to consider.

It wasn’t that she hadn’t respected Kurt’s talent. From their very first meeting, she had always seen him as the closest thing to an equal that she had. Even though their rivalry had softened and their friendship grew, there was still the small element of competiveness that she felt and couldn’t totally extinguish.

To see him racing ahead of her despite starting from behind had taken her by surprise, and in a way hurt. He was excelling at NYADA in a way that she wasn’t, mostly due to her own stubbornness. She had been so sure that Funny Girl would have set things back to their normal place, with her as the undisputed star regardless of what those around her managed to accomplish.

The past year had been an awakening for her in a lot of ways. Rude and hurtful maybe, but one that she recognized was badly needed. She had been arrogant and selfish and maybe Funny Girl was the universe’s way to trying to teach her the lesson that she had refused to acknowledge. Kurt would scoff at such musings, having no patience for concepts like fate and destiny. He would just council sagely that she had overreached but with her determination, he had no doubt that she would accomplish her goals.

So in the deepest, darkest part of her heart, she could admit to being jealous that Kurt would be standing on that stage and not her. She was human after all. But she would never, not even for a single instant, let Kurt think that she wasn’t supporting him one hundred percent. He deserved to have her be as supportive of him as he had always been for her.

Finn seemed to sense that she was thinking a little too much and glanced over, concern etched onto his handsome face. “You okay?” he asked a little warily, not totally sure about what her reaction might be.

She reassured him with a bright smile was completely devoid of artifice and actually felt as sincere as it looked. “Just thinking about how far we’ve all come. I like think that we’re going to be doing this a lot in the future.”

And she was sure about that. Not just for Kurt and herself, but Artie and Tina and Santana… even for Finn and Puck. She wanted them to be the kind of close knit group that she saw the Apples could be. Kurt had been right about needing friends to help celebrate the accomplishments of one another and to help through the harder times, and she was ashamed that it had taken her so long re realize that.

He smiled and took her hand, as if sensing that she needed a bit of reassurance. He and Kurt were the ones that understood her best, and forgave her failings. She knew that he was telling her that everything would be okay. And it would be. She was sure of that.

The theater lights dimmed and brightened briefly and a chine rang out, advising the audience to take their seats. As the audience began to settle, Rachel began to feel the quiver of excitement that the play was just moments away from beginning. When the house lights began to dim, she was all but shivering in her seat.

“This is it,” she whispered excitedly, clutching Finn’s hand.

The curtain rose to the strains of lively music, the stage decorated to resemble a courtyard in a lavish estate. Several women dressed in Regency era dresses were hanging up garlands of flowers and ivy, chattering excitedly as they prepared for the arrival of their guests. A broad chested older man playing Leonato was attempting to direct things, but the women were too busy laughing and weren’t paying his instructions very much mind. His bearded face was bright with good spirits as one of the young women came up to his side and placed a circle of flowers awkwardly on his head.

It was easy to pick out the main players. The actress playing Beatrice was tall and elegent, with a cool and intelligent bearing while Hero was petite with bright auburn hair and a winsome smile. They hovered about Leonato, the younger girl obviously thrilled at the impending arrival of the men returning from war, while Beatrice retained her air of cultivated nonchalance.

The back doors of the theater opened, and Rachel turned in her seat, surprised to see the men marching down the aisle of the theater in a full military procession with drums and banners proceeding them. In the lead was an aristocratic-looking man with blond hair, followed by Adam and several others. They were all dressed in red jackets ornately decorated with gold braiding and white riding breaches. With their tall black boots and swords on their hips, they looked like the returning victors they were supposed to be. Trailing just behind them was Kurt, dressed all in black and silver and looking as sharp as the blade he carried at his side. Whereas the other men were laughing and teasing one another, Kurt appeared aloof and somewhat detached from their antics. They were followed by a number of other men portraying soldiers; mostly dressed in red and white but there were a small number of men dressed in Don John’s somber colors and carrying his flag.

When the men arrived on the stage, they were greeted warmly with Don Pedro being paid proper respect for his triumph in battle. Benedick and Claudio were welcomed warmly and embraced as if family, while Kurt as Don John hovered in the background, nearly forgotten by the goings on around him.

It was amusing to see the bickering between Benedick and Beatrice, both performers giving their words just enough sharpness to wound but not draw too much blood. The audience was laughing at all the right places and Rachel found herself chuckling, thinking that Santana would make a wonderful Beatrice if she ever decided to pursue an acting career. She had the same sharp wit and willingness to battle over the smallest matter, though Santana had a lot more venom at her disposal.

As for Adam, he played Benedick with a lot of charm, but Rachel felt a bit put off by the tone of his jabs at Beatrice. They felt just a little too cutting and mean-spirited to be seen a flirtatious for her taste. Knowing how talented Adam was, she knew that this had to be a deliberate acting choice on his part and she wondered at how it was going to work as the story played out. For now, she was firmly on Team Beatrice.

Leonato finally made his greetings to the Prince’s bastard-born brother, almost as an afterthought, but Rachel could see that the warmth he showed Don Pedro and the others was absent. The open welcome that he had shown the other men was replaced by cool reserve.

_“Let me bid you welcome, my lord: being reconciled to the prince your brother, I owe you all duty,” he greeted, but while his tone was polite, it was clear that he held back and did not offer his hand in welcome as he had with Don Pedro and Benedick._

Rachel watched Kurt intently, seeing how he kept Don John’s expression shuttered. It was something Rachel was familiar in seeing on her friend when he was masking wounded feelings to avoid being hurt further. And she very well recognized the cool reserve in his voice that she’s heard so often from Kurt as he let Don John be socially polite, but showing no more warmth than he was being shown.

_“I thank you,” Don John responded with proper courtesy, refusing to let the older man’s lack of regard make him look badly in comparison. It was obvious that Leonato was hosting him only out of a sense of obligation. “I am not of many words, but I thank you.”_

The coolness in Kurt’s voice reminded her a bit too much of how he spoke when they first met in New Directions, when she was steamrolling over everyone around her and Kurt had adopted a brittle, icy tone that always frustrated her; the one that always implied that he was better than those around him and there was nothing they could do to hurt him. It had taken her a long time to learn that he would hide his injured feelings with the impression that he just didn’t care one way or another. She wasn’t surprised that he was using his own experiences to lend authenticity to Don John’s sense of grievance.

As the scene played out, it was obvious that Don John was barely a consideration to anyone around him. Even his own brother, who focused his attention on Benedick and Claudio and the entertainment that was Benedick’s rivalry with Beatrice. Rather than trying to draw his estranged brother into the close knit group, Don John was left in the company of what few loyal men he had from his own military unit.

But Rachel could see the way Don John was carefully watching everyone around him, looking for weaknesses that could be exploited. In every scene, no matter what was happening in the main action, Don John hovered in the background, taking it all in to use when it would serve his advantage.

_As the main group exited the stage for dinner, Don John was left behind, all but completely unnoticed in his absence. One of his comrades approached, trying to console him._

_“What the good year, my lord?” Conrade asked sympathetically. “Why are you thus out of measure sad?”_

_Don John didn’t answer immediately, pursing his lower lip as he considered the cause of his discontent. “There is no measure in the occasion that breeds, therefore the sadness is without limit.”_

_His comrade placed a consoling had on Don John’s shoulder. “You should hear reason,” he urged, but Don John shook his head vehemently._

_“And I have heard it,” he snapped. “What blessing brings it?”_

_Don John rose to his feet and marched across the stage, finally able to give into his anger now that Don Pedro was not around to see his true feelings. His man hurried to his side, grasping his arm and trying to get him to see reason._

_“If not a present remedy, at least a patient sufferance,” Conrade urged, hoping to keep his lord from letting his temper cost him his opportunities for advancement in his brother’s company._

_Don John turned to face him, the anger and hurt at how he was treated clearly evident on his face. “_ _I wonder that thou, being as thou sayest thou art, born under Saturn, goest about to apply a moral medicine to a mortifying mischief,” he demanded. “I cannot hide what I am: I must be sad when I have cause and smile at no man's jests, eat when I have stomach and wait for no man's leisure, sleep when I am drowsy and tend on no man's business, laugh when I am merry and claw no man in his humour.”_

Rachel was glad that she had studied this play in school because the subtext of what was happening on stage was fascinating. She could understand Don John’s cause for ire. He was treated badly for no other reason than the accident of his birth, treated with suspicion and distain. There was nothing he could ever do to erase that stain, so he was instead giving in and becoming what everyone seemed to believe that he was.

_Conrade was attempting to make him see reason, but Don John stilled, turning a fierce look to his fellow as his decision was made._

_“I had rather be a canker in a hedge than a rose in his grace,” he explained, recognizing that his efforts to gain his brother’s favor was futile. “And it better fits my blood to be disdained of all than to fashion a carriage to rob love from any. In this, though I cannot be said to be a flattering honest man, it must not be denied but I am a plain-dealing villain. I am trusted with a muzzle and enfranchised with a clog; therefore I have decreed not to sing in my cage._

_“If I had my mouth, I would bite,” Don John snarled, his teeth snapping to show that his threat was not an idle one. “If I had my liberty, I would do my liking. In the meantime… let me be that I am and seek not to alter me.”_

Rachel did not miss the way Don John’s man looked at his lord sadly and she could not help from feeling sorry for the character. He had completely given up on hoping for anything better and accepted that he would never been seen in a favorable light so he might as well be the villain that everyone assumed that he must be. She could only imagine the hurt he must have felt at seeing Benedick and Claudio treated with the regard by Don Pedro that Don John craved. How different things would have been if his brother had only reached out to him.

_Another of Don John’s men arrived to tell his lord of the planned marriage between Claudio and Hero and a malevolent smile touched his features. It was a little frightening to see Kurt’s features twist with such maliciousness, to see him so willing to hurt out of pure spite._

_“Come, come, let us thither,” Don John urged, drawing his loyal men around him.”This may prove food to my displeasure. That young start-up hath all the glory of my overthrow: if I can cross him any way, I bless myself every way. You are both sure, and will assist me?”_

_His most loyal man nodded, stepping back to salute him. “To the death, my lord,” Conrade promised._

_That show of loyalty seemed to gratify Don John, and his harsh expression eased just a bit with the knowledge that he was not facing this fight alone. “Let us to the great supper,” he urged, drawing his men around him. “Their cheer is the greater that I am subdued. Would the cook were of my mind! Shall we go prove what's to be done?”_

The black clad soldiers fell into line behind their chosen lord, following him off stage and Rachel took the opportunity to glance at those seated around her. They all were utterly enthralled by what they were watching on the stage and she was delighted to see Kurt doing so well. Burt especially looked fixated on the action occurring on the stage, taking in every instant that his son appeared.

When the curtain finally came down for the intermission at the end of Act Two, Rachel leaned back in her seat with a breathless sigh. “Wow...” she murmured, feeling a little at awe over what she was watching on the stage.

“This is pretty amazing,” Finn praised. “But it’s not like they explained the play at school.”

Tina nodded enthusiastically rising from her seat to stretch. “I like how they’re switching things up. I always thought that Benedick is kind of a jerk in the play, so I’m kind of glad that the director let that come out more clearly.”

“And Kurt…” Finn shook his head in wonderment. “I know that he’s supposed to be playing the bad guy, but I’m kind of rooting for him here.”

“It looks like the director definitely was playing up all the shades of grey,” Santana noted. “I like seeing Kurt all villainous and badass.”

“And Adam’s doing great too,” Puck insisted. “He’s such a nice guy and his character is a total douche. I actually want to punch him.”

“Well, I’m loving Beatrice,” Santana proclaimed. “She’s totally hot and seriously out of Benedick’s league.”

Finn turned to his parents, seeing the pride on their faced. “How do you like it, Burt?” he asked.

The older man didn’t answer immediately, his eyes still fixed on the stage. “It’s… it’s really something,” he finally said simply. His mouth tightened in the same way that his son’s did when deep in thought. “He’s doing good.”

Carole just smiled and leaned in close to her husband, a calm, supportive presence.

“Well, if we want to use the bathroom before the next act, we’d better get moving,” Tina reminded. “The line is probably going to take forever.”

Puck nodded, looking to his friend in the wheelchair. “You need to go? I can take you,” he offered.

Artie smiled and shook his head. “Nah.. I’m good.”

“Well, let’s get going ladies,” Rachel urged.

Burt watched as the young women headed towards the restrooms, chattering happily about the show and how wonderfully they thought Kurt was doing. He wasn’t a theater person so the kids talking about the nuances and style of acting just went over his head. He just knew that he was enjoying the show and that his son was amazing.

Seeing him having the chance to do what he loved was all that mattered to Burt in the end.

* * *

“Come one people!” the stage manager ordered. “Curtain goes up in three! Everyone on your marks!”

Kurt hurriedly took a drink from his water bottle and stashed it where he’d be able to find it later. Quickly checking to make sure that his hair and costume was in order, he took his place on stage alongside the actors playing his compatriots. The next acts would be busy ones and he needed to be on his toes.

This was the fun part of the show, where he’d get to start playing all sides and turn the good characters against one another before Don John got his comeuppance

Adam was hurrying to his mark, but couldn’t resist pausing to give his boyfriend a quick thumbs up of support. Kurt smiled back at him to let him know that he saw the gesture, but then turned his focus inward to get back into character, his face settling into Don John’s cool sneer. Adam let his features take on Benedick’s arrogant smirk as he prepared to continue his battle with the formidable Beatrice again.

When the curtain rose again, Kurt was ready to continue Don John’s war against all that his brother held dear.

* * *

If someone asked Rachel what moments stood out for her the most from this production, they would all center on her friend. Not that the rest of the cast wasn’t amazing. She loved the actress playing Beatrice, who managed to balance her character’s strength and vulnerability. Adam was remarkable, letting Benedick be as arrogant as his character should be, but still show the confusion of a man falling in love so unexpectedly.

But it was Kurt who was stealing the show in her eyes. Despite the havoc that his character was wreaking, she still sympathized with Don John. She could understand and appreciate how his anger at being treated badly for nothing more than the circumstances of his birth almost justified his behavior.

_Now that Claudio had won Hero’s hand, Don John continued his campaign of chaos by attempting to seed doubts into Claudio’s mind about Hero’s fidelity. Don Pedro and Claudio were so focused on setting up Benedick and Beatrice that they didn’t see what Don John was engineering right beneath their noses. He was so cunning in how he was playing them that Rachel could only look on in reluctant admiration._

_“My lord and brother,” Don John greeted almost cheerfully as he approached the two men. “God save you!”_

_The prince nodded at his bastard-born sibling. “God den, brother.”_

_If Don John was bothered by the lack of familial warmth in the greeting, he made no sign of his displeasure. “If your leisure is service, I would speak with you,” he requested politely._

_“In private?”_

_Don John glanced at Claudio. “If it please you. Yet Count Claudio may hear, for what I would speak of concerns him.”_

_That seemed to spark the men’s interest “What’s the matter?” Don Pedro requested._

_Don John turned his attention to Claudio, the expression on his face one of concern. “Means your lordship to be married tomorrow?”_

_“You know he does,” the Prince stated almost impatiently._

_“I know not that, when he knows what I know,” Don John insinuated._

_Claudio had not been paying very much attention to the prince’s brother, but his implication that there may be something that would prevent his wedding_

_Don John looked to him, the expression of sympathy on his face a bit too overt to be entirely genuine. “You may think I love you not,” he admitted. “Let that appear hereafter, and aim better at me by that I now will manifest. For my brother, I thin he holds you well, and in dearness of his heart, help to effect your ensuring marriage.”_

_He sighed, looking regretful that the news he was about to deliver would be so painful. “Surely suit ill spent, and labour ill bestowed.”_

_That finally got Don Pedro’s attention. “Why, what’s the matter?”_

_If Don John was bothered that his brother only showed interest in what affected one of his chosen favorites, he made no sign. He kept his attention to Claudio, confiding the terrible news that he hoped would break the other man’s heart._

_“I came hither to tell you; and, circumstances shortened, for she has been too long a talking of,” he said with feigned regret. “The lady is disloyal.”_

_“Who, Hero?” Claudio demanded in shock._

_Don Pedro shook his head in denial of his brother’s words. “ Even she; Leonato's Hero, your Hero, every man's Hero.”_

_Claudio seemed stunned by Don John’s insistence. “Disloyal?” he demanded, desperate to have his fears assuaged, but Don John shattered that hope._

_“The word is too good to paint out her wickedness;” he stated, his gaze sympathetic towards the heartbroken man before him. “I could say she is worse. Think you of a worse title, and I will fit her to it._

_“Wonder not till further warrant, but go with me tonight,” Don John adised. “You shall see her chamber-window entered, even the night before her wedding-day. If you love her then, toorrow wed her; but it would better fit your honour to change your mind._

Rachel was stunned at the way Kurt displayed Don John’s deviousness. How easily he was able to twist those around him and manipulated them into believing what he wanted them to. Kurt was able to make Don John look compliant and inoffensive, pretending that he was only acting in Claudio’s best interests while at the time he got everyone to run about in circles to his whim. It was almost chilling in the way Kurt made Don John look so very pleased as he ruthlessly ripped apart the lives of everyone around him.

_Despite his love for his betrothed, Claudio had believed all of Don John’s lives and confronted poor, innocent Hero about her supposed infidelities. Before all his comrades and her family, he renounced her publically and it was a heartbreaking spectacle. The girl cried piteously that they were wrong and that she was faithful and caste but to no avail. Her betrothed dragged her out and ridiculed her, mocking her tears. Even her loving father had no mercy, casting her aside for the shame that she had caused their family and wishing her dead. She wept and begged for her loved ones to believe her, but only Beatrice came to her aid._

_All the while, Don John hovered in the background, watching what he’d caused with a look of quiet satisfaction. He had no particular dislike for Hero to cause her such suffering; she was merely the collateral damage in her war against Don Pedro and those the prince favored._

The end of the play followed the script in that all couples were reconciled. Don John’s deceit was discovered and Claudio expressed his deep regret that he had so shamed his beloved. Hero’s honor was restored, but it was clear that the director wanted to place Claudio and all the men very pointedly in the wrong. When the bride’s veil was lifted and Hero was revealed to be alive and well, Claudio’s pronouncements of love after his treatment of her was met with stares of hurt and condemnation. She stared at him dubiously and while she might love him and feel obligated to wed, the trust between them had been broken.

Benedick too had been humbled and won Beatrice only because of his willingness to defend Hero. He won only because he changed and opened himself to love. Rachel had a feeling that Beatrice would be the one wearing the pants in their household in the future.

_There was a commotion after Hero’s wedding when Don John was dragged out in chains to face his brother’s justice. The bastard prince had been stripped of his military jacket, his wrists bound in manacles that clanged as he was brought before his brother to be punished for his crimes._

_There was no dialogue between the two men. Don Pedro looked confused and betrayed that his brother would act against him in such a manner, that he would go so far to cause harm to those that the prince cared about. He seemed totally at a loss at why Don John would act in such a way._

Rachel focused on Kurt’s expression and the emotion he was giving Don John. There was defiance in his eyes, and a total lack of regret for the hurt that he had caused. But there was also vulnerability and hurt that his brother had been blind as to Don John’s need for his brother’s regard.

_In the end, it was Benedick, who had learned his lessons as Beatrice’s hand who broke the tension between them. “Think not on him till tomorrow,” he advised gently, giving his prince a touch of support. He looked to Don John and sighed in regret for what he had inadvertently helped to cause. “I’ll devise thee brave punishments for him.”_

_Benedick nodded for the guards to take Don John away, saving Don Pedro from having to deal with his brother for the moment and turned to the background players. “Strike up, pipers!” he ordered, to salvage the mood and allow the play to end on a more cheery note._

But it was clear to Rachel that the cheer of what should be seen as a happy ending was not without nuance. Don Pedro celebrated the marriage of Claudio, but it was clear that he was deep in thought about his brother. Claudio and Hero kissed, but it would be a long time before trust between them was restored and even then, Rachel doubted that Hero would ever completely forget at how quickly the man she loved rejected her for so little cause. And Benedick and Beatrice would continue to struggle how to navigate their relationship without diminishing one another. Rachel very much appreciated the less that perfectly romantic conclusion since she firmly believed that Shakespeare himself didn’t believe in perfectly happy endings.

When the curtain finally came down to conclude the show, Rachel found herself rising to her feet, cheering loudly. The entire audience was standing, applauding what had been a truly excellent production and when the curtain rose for the cast to take their bows, the cheers grew even louder.

The ensemble came out first, and Rachel for the first time really began to appreciate how important they were to the production. They had done an excellent job and she wanted to make sure that she gave them the respect that they were due. The minor players then stepped forward to take their bows to rousing applause. But this wasn’t what Rachel was waiting for.

* * *

Kurt watched as Craig took his bows with the rest of the ensemble, trying to contain his growing excitement over his curtain call. He was happy for his friend who seemed to have found being in the ensemble as fulfilling and educational as he had. The other young man was smiling broadly, looking exhausted but happy in his uniform as he drank in the audience’s regard.

The minor players then took the stage, the actor’s who’d portrayed Dogberry, Conrade, Margaret, Ursula… all accepted the ovation from the crowd and bowed deeply.

Tracy and David went next, and the applause for them was especially enthusiastic. Kurt grinned happily as he watched his friends receive the ovations that they so clearly deserved. Tracy was absolutely beaming, her smile wide and brilliant as she curtsied and grasped David’s hand in hers. David looked quite pleased and gave his partner a quick hug, much to the delight of the audience who cheered them on. Many in the theater were on their feet, giving them well deserved standing ovations.

Ben came up to him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. “You ready?” he asked, looking tired but very pleased.

Kurt nodded, feeling a swell of pride building in his chest.

When it was their turn, for only the second time in his performing career Kurt found himself receiving applause specifically for himself and his own performance. Through the lights he could see many people rising to their feet, seeming to have responded to his attempts to make Don John sympathetic and it seemed that he was getting as much applause as David had.

From the row where his family and friends were seated, he could hear them cheering and calling out his name. He couldn’t help from laughing and giving them a quick wave to let them know that he’d heard them.

Ben bowed, accepting his accolades but stepped back, holding out his arms to present his younger costar to the audience and leaving Kurt to soak up the cheers on his own. He was stunned to hear the cheers and applause grow even louder, and he felt his cheeks start to heat as he bowed again, placing his hand over his heart to show his thanks to the audience for their regard.

Kurt felt his eyes tearing a bit when he stepped back alongside Ben and Tracy to let their leads take the stage. When Adam and Sarah stepped out, the entire cast added their applause and cheers to the audience to celebrate the amazing work their peers had done.

Once the leads had taken their bows, the cast offered their own ovation for their director who’d lead them these past weeks. He stepped out onto the stage and accepted their regard with a tired but satisfied smile, pleased that the production had gone so well.

The cast bowed again to the audience as a group before the curtain came down, closing out their first performance. The actors began to laugh and chatter happily as they tiredly celebrated their accomplishment. Kurt as he and Tracy hugged and congratulated one another, chattering excitedly while David and Ben were giving one another sound pats on the back. Kurt found Adam and let his boyfriend pull him into a hug, the pair of them holding one another and silently offering support and congratulations for a job well done.

Mr. Tillman hurried over to the group and whistled loudly to get their attention. “I won’t keep you long, but excellent job everyone! You were all marvelous! Now go clean up and get some rest. I’ll see you all tomorrow afternoon.”

The cast cheered again, then began to disperse in order to clean up for the evening. There were going to be a number of celebrations that night with friends and family.

At his dressing table, Kurt looked in the mirror and wasn’t surprised to see that he looked as tired as he felt. Now that the energy of his performance had begun to dissipate, he was feeling totally drained. His hair was a bit of a mess and his makeup was marred by streaks of perspiration running through it. He could feel his shirt clinging uncomfortably to his sticky body and all he wanted at the moment was a shower and to fall right into bed.

But it would be a little while before he could do that. He had people waiting for him that were looking forward to celebrating his performance. He would have to make due with whatever cleaning he could manage with what supplies he brought and have to wait until he got back to the motel to shower.

Around him was a flurry of activity as the costume and prop teams went about collecting items that might need cleaning or repairs before the next performance and to get the stage weapons stored away. Kurt relinquished his sword and quickly undressed so that his shirt could be washed and the rest of his garments inspected and spot cleaned as needed. He felt sorry for the backstage team, whose work was nowhere near over for the night.

After taking off his costume, Kurt threw on his robe and began the process of cleaning his skin. It took multiple makeup wipes to get the stage cosmetics off his skin to the point where he no longer felt greasy. He then pulled a washcloth he’d borrowed from the motel and hurried to the bathroom where he was able to wash down his body enough to get the layer of sweat off and let him feel refreshed enough to make it through the rest of the evening.

After a bit of deodorant and some clean clothes and he was as ready as he ever was going o be for the stage door. This time there would be no hovering in the background and he would have to be prepared to handle it. He thought that he was ready, having watched Adam and the others the past few weeks but he wondered how it was really going to feel to have that attention focused on him.

Adam met him by the stage door, offering a smile to his lover. “Here you are,” he greeted, offering Kurt a tired but loving smile.

Kurt wanted to crawl into his embrace and never leave, but their night wasn’t over yet. “Hey,” he answered, trying to force some spark into his voice. “You were fantastic.”

“You too,” Adam insisted. He cocked his head towards the exit. “Ready to meet your public?”

Kurt inhaled, steadying his nerves. How ridiculous was it that he felt more nervous about this than he did about being on stage? It wasn’t like they were going to boo him the instant he showed his face.

Adam sensed his unease and offered his hand. “I’ll be right there with you,” he promised.

Kurt knew that he was being silly and smiled back at his boyfriend.

“Let’s do this.”

After dreaming about his first time on a stage, the stage door experience had loomed large in Kurt’s fantasies about his future. He’d always imaged being able to handle the fans with confident aplomb, accepting their regards and praise with grace but knowing that it was well deserved. The reality, of course, turned out to be a little bit different.

When they stepped out the door, Kurt was momentarily taken aback by the roar of cheers greeting them. Adam grinned and all but shoved Kurt before him, letting him take the lead and get the full impact of the crowd who began to call out his name and wave their Playbills in his direction.

His brain felt like it was wrapped in a layer of fog as he moved along the line of fans and well-wishers who were addressing him by name and complimenting his performance. Several young women where all but squealing at the sight of him, like he was Brad Pitt or something. One older woman grasped his hand and expressed effusively that she’d seen this particular show done several times before and his was her favorite portrayal of Don John. She couldn’t believe that this was his first serious role. It was all he could do to express his thanks and sign her program before the next fan sought his attention.

He’d never had any experience like this before. He’s performed as part of team many times before, but he’d never had people cheering for him, as an individual. Here were people who wanted his autograph or a picture with him because they had enjoyed his work, not just to be polite because he was standing there. It was heady and thrilling and scary and Kurt wanted to both drink it all in and run and hide until he got his mental feet under him again.

When he arrived to where his friends and family were standing, it was a lot easier. His father looked intensely proud, his eyes glimmering suspiciously as he pulled Kurt into his arms and told him that he did good. Carole was beaming happily and Finn was giving him a smile of quiet pride.

Rachel grasped his arm, pulling him into a hug. “You did it,” she praised happily, the slight quiver in her voice betraying the tears that she was fighting to hold back. “Oh my God… You were amazing.”

“Thanks,” he answered breathlessly. He nearly yelped with Puck pulled him into a hug, nearly dragging him off his feet.

“I can’t wait until everyone in Lima who ever gave you shit hears about this!” he crowed. “You really showed them.”

Kurt wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was going to get a lot of pleasure in proving to all those who had abused and belittled him that he was moving on and finding success. The kid who was humiliated and thrown in the dumpster like he was garbage was going to enjoy having his success rubbed in their faces. He knew that his father had taught him to be the bigger man, but damn it… he wasn’t that noble.

His father placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, a comforting and grounding gesture. “Well, if you and Adam are just about done with your fans, we thought we’d grab something to eat,” he proposed. “I’m sure that the two of you are probably starving by now.”

At the prospect of food caused Kurt’s stomach to grumble almost comically loud, causing him to blush a bit in embarrassment. The energy he’d gotten from the light dinner he’d eaten before the show was long gone and his body was telling him quite assertively that he needed to refuel a bit.

Adam was finishing with his autographs, thanking a family that had been lavishly praising his performance. Kurt tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, cocking his head towards their friends and Adam nodded. Kurt hurried back to his group to let them know that Adam would be there shortly.

Once Adam was finished with the fans, he stepped up to Kurt and placed a casual arm about his boyfriend’s shoulder. “So how’d you like it?” he asked jovially.

Kurt pursed his mouth as he considered his experience and nodded. “I think I liked how that felt,” he acknowledged. “I’m still getting used to strangers liking what I do.”

“You’d better plan on get used to it,” Adam warned. “This is going to be a regular feature in your life going forward.”

“I think I’ll be able to manage.”

“Well, if you two are ready, let’s go get some food into you,” Burt chuckled. “You’re going to need your energy for tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Kurt chuckled, his eyes shining. “We only have to do this another eighteen times.”

* * *

The rest of the season progressed in a highly satisfactory manner. Kurt’s confidence in his abilities as a performer grew with each time he took the stage and he continued to evolve as a actor. It still felt like a novelty to have people applauding him and to have actual fans that knew his name and planned to follow him.

Kelly and her aunt had attended the show on the fifth night and the young girl had waited by the stage door for him, her eyes gazing at him wondrously as she boldly pressed her program into his hands to sign.

“How did you like it?” he asked, giving her a warm smile.

She blushed at being remembered and directly addressed and said shyly, “It was amazing. I loved it.”

“Well, thank you again for coming,” he said, writing another quick note for her in the program. “You helped make my first season here really special.”

“Will you be here next summer?” she asked hopefully.

Kurt felt a warm tingle inside, realizing that he had become for this young girl what his idols had been for him growing up. “I definitely plan to,” he promised.

On the night of their last performance of the season, he felt tears in his eyes because he was going to miss being on that stage and working with this group of actors and crew. Packing away Don John’s uniform for the final time, he handed the garment bag off to Gen to take with more than a trace of regret. After weeks of hard work and performances, it was going to be hard to just slip back into his normal life.

He couldn’t resist lingering at the stage door, taking his time with the fans that waited to greet the cast. He gave everyone who waited to see him his thanks, appreciating their regard. He posed for pictures with girls who thought he was cute, with old ladies who came every season and spoke with several young people who hoped for their own careers on the stage. He’s never finished anything that left him so satisfied both professionally and emotionally.

There was a wrap party for the cast and crew, to celebrate the close of a successful season. They shared lots of wine and good food as the cast and crew reminisced about all the hard work and the good times they’d shared. Kurt loaded up his phone with the contact information of those that he’d gotten particularly close too so that they could stay in contact in the coming months.

The next morning found him back at the theater, more than a little hung over and functioning only due to the high test coffee from the local coffee shop, packing up his belongings to take home. He placed his makeup carefully in his kit, making a mental note of anything that needed to be replaced or replenished. The photos that had decorated his mirror were neatly stored in a folder, along with the gold star that Rachel had sent him. The flowers had long since wilted, but he’d pressed one from each arrangement between the pages of his volume of Shakespeare plays to save as mementos.

Packed in his makeup kit was another memento that he was going to treasure – a silver button from his costume that Gen had pressed into his hand before she took the costume away to be stored away. It would go into the box where he kept all his most treasured possessions and one day he’d get to look back on it and remember his first days as a professional actor.

Before leaving the theater, he paused by Mr. Tillman’s office. The director was busy packing up his own belongings for the season. He looked tired by was whistling happily as he boxed up his papers. Kurt knocked on the door jamb to get his attention. “Mr. Tillman, do you have a minute?” he asked politely.

The older man looked up and smiled. “Hey Kurt… heading out now?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, I was just picking up my stuff. I was just hoping to talk to you before I left.”

“Of course,” Mr. Tillman assured him. “Anything wrong?”

“Oh no. I just… I just wanted to thank you,” Kurt said sincerely. “This summer has been one of the best experiences of my life. And I learned so much here. I wanted you to know that I really appreciate the opportunity I had here.”

The director’s eyes softened. “Kurt, it was my pleasure. You are a remarkable talent and you definitely were an asset to our company. I hope to see you next season.”

“Definitely,” Kurt proclaimed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Well, good luck this year in school,” Mr. Tillman wished him. “I’m looking forward to seeing how you grow as an actor between now and then.”

He shook Kurt’s hand and now the season was officially over for the young actor. But Kurt was reluctant to leave just yet. He couldn’t resist pausing by the stage, watching the crew breaking down the sets and cleaning up when Adam found him.

“You about ready, love?” he asked. He reached out to take Kurt’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “We need to get going if we’re going to catch our train.”

Kurt took a last look at the stage and turned a loving smile to his boyfriend. “Yeah… you know, I’m going to miss this,” he said softly.

He knew that this would be the normal ebb and flow of their lives in the future. Productions beginning and then ending, with lots of hard work in between. Kurt felt more confident that there would be more performances and opportunities in his future, and he was looking forward to facing it.

“And I did want to thank you,” Kurt said softly. “Having you with me through this whole thing… you really helped me through this.”

Adam’s eyes softened and he reached up to gently cup Kurt’s chin in his hand. “I loved doing this with you,” he admitted. “You being in this show made the whole experience a real pleasure for me, not just a job.”

Kurt closed his eyes, savoring the touch of the man he’d come to love. There was much in his future that might not be certain, but there were two truths that had set into his bones. The first was that he was born to be on the stage and he didn’t regret for an instant starting on this long, uncertain path.

But the second… that he wanted to walk that path, however rocky and strewn with obstacles it might be, with the man holding him in his arms. Adam was a vital part of his present and his future.

Everything else… that would all work out.

* * *

“Hey, Mr. Hummel… guess what?” Rachel proclaimed as she stormed into the loft, slamming the heavy door behind her. She tossed her dance bag onto the couch and faced him with her hands on her hips. “I passed my class!”

Kurt looked up from the boxes he was organizing and gave her a brilliant smile. “You did? Fantastic!”

“Well, I’m never going to be the greatest dancer in the universe, but at least I got passed to the intermediate class.”

“You want to take the same section as I am?” he asked. “It’ll be fun.”

She shook her head insistently. “Uh uh… not with you taking class with Ms. July again,” she insisted. “I’m not that much a glutton for punishment.”

She looked at Kurt’s processions strewn about as he was sorting them for packing. “Need some help?” she asked.

“Sure.”

“I can’t believe that we just got you back and you’re already leaving,” Rachel groused playfully as she moved to fold the clothes that Kurt had set out. Even though she was fully on board with him moving in with his boyfriend, facing the reality of his leaving was hitting her a little harder than she’d expected.

Kurt just smiled at her as he taped up one box. “Artie and Tina will be arriving next week, so I need to clear out before they get here. Otherwise this place is going to get very, very crowded.”

Moving out ended up being a much bigger job than he’d expected. Somehow he had managed to accumulate a lot of possessions in the months that he’d lived in the loft and it wound up being a sizable job to determine what he wanted to take with him, what would go into storage until he and Adam found a bigger place and what he would leave behind.

“I’m glad that I sold them my bed,” he mused. It had been the one real piece of furniture he’d purchased after coming to New York and moving it would have been an absolute nightmare. Adam had a decent queen size at his place, which was more than adequate for the two of them since they liked to snuggle.

“How are you going to get all of your stuff to Adam’s place?” Rachel asked. “You can’t get all of this on the subway.”

Kurt nodded. “We’re going to rent a Zip Car,” he explained. “I should be able to get everything over in one trip.”

He didn’t miss the downcast look in Rachel’s eyes now that Kurt was preparing to move out. Even though she had been fully on board with the idea, encouraging him to take that step in his relationship, she was feeling more than a little apprehension at her best friend moving out.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine,” he reassured her. “You’re not going to lose me.”

She sighed sadly and nodded, knowing that he was right. “I know. And it’ll be good for both of us. It’s not like I’m not going to see you every day.”

“And I’ll make sure to visit,” Kurt promised. “We can set up a night where we all get together for dinner or something. Make it a regular thing.”

Her eyes brightened a bit at the prospect. “That sounds like a great idea. All of our schedules are so crazy that we’ll never see each other otherwise.

“And I get to hang out with you at your new place,” Rachel proclaimed. “I’m sure that Adam won’t mind.”

“Of course not,” he assured her.

She looked about the loft, a bit in disarray at the moment and felt a pang at the shift that their lives were taking. “Did you ever think it would be like this?” she couldn’t help from asking.

Kurt looked up from the scarfs he was sorting and considered what she was asking. “No,” he admitted, a bittersweet smile touching his face. “A lot has changed for us. But I think it’s really for the better when you really think about it.”

She couldn’t help from agreeing with him. “It’s kind of strange… I came to New York thinking that I knew exactly how my life was going to go and absolutely nothing turned out the way I expected. And I’m more than okay with that.”

Kurt smiled and reached out to wrap his arm about her shoulders, pulling her close. The coming months would have more changes and new challenges for them to face. There would be new skills to learn and new opportunities to manage. But he no longer looked at his future with uncertainty or fear. He had his friends and his lover and his family. And in the end, that was what would carry him through.

“Hey… I have an idea,” Rachel proclaimed. “I have a shift at the piano bar tomorrow. Why don’t you join me? It’s been months since we sang together.”

Kurt’s gaze softened at the realization that Rachel was inviting him to share her spotlight with him. He marveled at how far she’d come in her own way these past weeks.

They had a few weeks until classes would begin, but for now they could take a moment to savor what they’d gained.


End file.
